Everything Will Be All Right
by Kagamichin
Summary: Os sonhos de Dean o incomodam, na verdade tudo o incomoda... Mas no final, tudo ficará bem...


**N/A:** Fic de aniversário para a minha titia querida, amada do coração: **EMPTY SPACES**!  
Toda sua amour ;D

**Everything Will Be All Right**

A noite estava fria, mais fria do que o normal. Sam e Dean dormiam calmamente em suas camas, no quarto de um motel, situado no meio de algum lugar do estado de Kansas.

As cobertas estavam tampando-os ao máximo, apenas as cabeças de fora.

Dean dormia esparramado na cama, de barriga para baixo, com uma mão embaixo do travesseiro segurando sua arma.

Sam estava encolhido, de lado, de frente para o irmão e também com uma mão embaixo do travesseiro, segurando também uma arma.

Ambos dormiam serenamente, nem pareciam dois caçadores e portadores de marcas inimagináveis e irreparáveis em suas vidas. Era como se todo aquele frio os embalassem num sono profundo e aconchegante...

Mas não demorou muito para que Dean acordasse, depois de mais um terrível pesadelo, vivenciando o inferno. Acordou sobressaltado, sentando-se na cama, a arma em mãos, apontando para a parede do quarto. Estava ofegante, o coração disparado e assustado. O medo o assolava, noite após noite, sem descanso, sempre mais intenso, sempre o lembrando de que estivera no inferno...

Relaxou ao notar que estava em sua cama, no quarto de motel e Sam estava ali do seu lado. A cabeça pendeu para frente e o braço antes esticado, com a arma em mãos, descansou sobre seu colo. Passou, então, a mão por sua testa; estava suada. Suas pernas doíam e seus braços também. Sua cabeça latejava e tudo girava. Deitou-se na cama rapidamente, deixando ambas as mãos em cima de seu abdômen e olhava para o teto, para o lustre mais ao meio, para as rachaduras e para a tintura já gasta.

Sentia-se cansado. Mesmo sentindo uma dor incômoda em suas têmporas, não levantou para tomar medicamento algum, apenas fechou novamente os olhos, mas antes disso olhou para Sam, que dormia tranquilamente. Sorriu. Sammy sempre estivera ao seu lado. Ele próprio sempre cuidara do caçula e agora mais do que nunca precisava fazê-lo, ou aqueles anjos malucos iriam o fazer de um modo que, com certeza, não seria muito bom.

Eram preocupações demais para a cabeça de Dean. Matar demônios, impedir o apocalipse, impedir Lúcifer de sair do inferno, achar Lilith, afastar Ruby de Sam, cuidar de Sammy... E ver aqueles anjos ali, sem fazerem nada para ajudá-lo!

— Merda... – resmungou, passando a mão por seu rosto. Não conseguiria dormir novamente, então se levantou.

O chão frio e o ar gelado batiam em sua pele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Colocou então um casaco e sentou-se na mesa que ali havia, praticamente no meio do quarto. Ficou fitando Sam. Ele estava dormindo tão bem... Como gostaria que o tempo voltasse... Tudo seria melhor, não seria? Ele, Sam, John e...

— Mamãe... – lembrava-se ainda quando ela salvou-os do _poltergeist_, quando ousaram voltar para sua ex-casa.

Abaixou a cabeça, deitando parte de seu copo sobre a mesa, os braços cruzados sobre a mesma e sua cabeça apoiada neles. Suspirou. E ficou daquele jeito por algum tempo, nem mesmo ele saberia dizer por quanto, mas foi o suficiente para começar a sentir frio e se encolher o máximo que podia, naquela posição.

— Dean...?

Sam abriu os olhos e não havia visto o irmão na cama, então vasculhou o quarto e viu-o debruçado na mesa. Forçou os olhos a ficarem abertos e levantou-se da cama, caminhando na direção do mais velho.

— Dean...?!

Chamou novamente, mas o outro apenas olhou-o, um olhar distante. Sam esfregou os braços com as mãos, típica ação de quem quer se esquentar. Então puxou a cadeira próxima a Dean e sentou-se de frente para o irmão. Os olhos de Sam mostravam toda a preocupação e Dean sabia que estava deixando o irmão intrigado com tudo aquilo.

— Apenas... Fique quieto...

Foi a única coisa que o mais velho disse, enfiando a cabeça entre os braços e deixando um suspiro pesado sair por seus lábios. Sam apenas o olhou, mas não agüentando ver o irmão daquele jeito, abraçou-o como pôde. Um abraço carinhoso, reconfortante e protetor.

— Se precisar, eu estou aqui, sempre! Somos uma família! – Sam sussurrou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Dean levantou a cabeça e direcionou um olhar compreensivo e emotivo, totalmente 'não Dean', para Sam e sussurrou também:

— Eu sei Sammy, eu sei...

O silencio se fez presente. Apenas ambos olhavam-se. Dean desesperado e Sam preocupado. Mas não durou muito toda aquela melancolia presente no recinto, pois Dean levantou-se de supetão e com um sorriso divertido nos belos lábios falou animado:

— E então, vamos dormir novamente? Sair? Tomar umas cervejas? O que acha? O que prefere? Aliás, está frio demais! Vamos nos vestir, pois eu já decidi: vamos tomar umas cervejas!

Dizendo isso Dean começou a se vestir, logo indo para o banheiro e trancando a porta.

Sam ficou ali, parado, sem falar nada, apenas olhando para a porta fechada do banheiro, sem entender absolutamente nada.

— Dean... Como que consegue ser assim?

Sussurrou o mais novo para si mesmo, negando levemente com a cabeça. Então, acatando a proposta do irmão, vestiu-se também e sentou-se na cama, esperando que o outro saísse, o que não demorou muito e logo estavam indo para algum bar daquela cidade...

Tudo estaria bem, desde que ficassem juntos, certo? E mesmo com algumas diferenças, eles nunca iriam se separar, afinal eles eram Sam e Dean Winchester!


End file.
